


Sturdy

by Aurum_Fidei



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Flirting, Innuendo, No Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum_Fidei/pseuds/Aurum_Fidei
Summary: Laurel Lance is the new DA and that has some perks





	Sturdy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A little fun for me as I take breaks studying for finals. I needed some toothache inducing sweetness for BlackVibe so I decided to write something! This is established secret dating!BlackVibe. Laurel is the Star City DA.

“I am really diggin’ the new office, cariña.” Cisco said from his position near the closed door. He was looking at her collection of framed family photos that surrounded her diploma on the wall.  
“It is a perk of the new position. Bigger office. And a secretary.” Laurel grinned as she skimmed the case file that had just hit her desk 30 minutes ago.  
“I can think of a few more perks.” He said suggestively, his eyes going dark.  
“Oh?” Laurel quirked an eyebrow in question.  
“Yes. I mean before your office door would just shut. Now? You can lock it. A lock provides lots of privacy Laurel.” Cisco approached her desk “There are also blinds on the windows… That just gives…you…more privacy.”  
Laurel looked at him and bit her lip as he went around her desk. She swiveled around in her chair to face him. He stood over her and bent down to capture her lips in a searing kiss. She bit at his lip before tracing it lightly with her tongue. Cisco let her in eagerly, as the kiss deepened his hands went to knot in her loosely curled hair.  
When they broke apart Laurel was breathing heavy as her eyes connected with his. “You know what else is a major perk? A nice and sturdy desk.” Her hand ran over the top of the solid oak desk that came in the office.  
With that Cisco let out a groan as he picked Laurel up out of her chair and set her on her desk. He easily stood between her thighs. His hands ran carelessly from her thighs, over her ass, and up to the small of her back. He pulled her tightly to him, she groaned at the feeling of his arousal. He kissed her with growing passion and want.  
It was all stopped painfully and abruptly when there was a sharp rapping at her door.  
“Quick get under the desk!” Laurel said in a panic as she slipped off the desk. She was straightening her dress and fixing her hair as Cisco crouched down and crawled underneath the desk.  
When Laurel was sat down once again she called out in a slightly shaky voice “Come in”  
Oliver walked in. “Hey, Laurel thought I would come and see how you are settling into your new office.”  
Laurel smiled “It’s great.” She bit her lip as she felt Cisco kissing her knees gently. She quickly began looking over a case file to distract herself “Lots of perks. The office is very private.”  
“Yea a private office can be great especially for meeting to take about night jobs.” Oliver stated  
Laurel nearly gasped as she felt Cisco’s fingers ghosting a pattern onto the inside of her thighs followed by feathery light kisses and nips.  
“Are you ok?” Oliver asked  
“Huh? Oh, yea. I am fine. Just pulled something in my back the other night on patrol and every now and again I tweak it.” Laurel lied as she felt Cisco fingers restart the pattern on her thighs.  
“Ok if you say so.” Oliver did not look convinced. “Hey, Felicity and I think the recruits are ready for a solo patrol without you or me, so you can take tonight off.”  
“Ok sounds good. Tell them I said good luck.” Laurel said as she flipped aimlessly through her files. Cisco was currently playing with the hem of her dress.  
“Will do. And Laurel?” Oliver caught her attention. She looked up and locked eyes with him “Don’t stay in the office too late. Have some fun tonight.”  
With that Oliver walked out of her office and shut her door. Laurel got up carefully and calmly. She walked over to the door and locked the door carelessly. She then walked back to her desk and picked up her phone.  
“Hey, Stacy, please do not let anyone interrupt me for a while. I am going over some case files and need some privacy.” She spoke into the phone to her secretary.  
Without speaking she walked up to her now standing boyfriend and threw herself into his arms. She kissed him long and hard. She smiled slightly when he groaned into the kiss.  
“You know, me hiding under the desk was very, what should I call it? Teenager hiding her boyfriend from her strict parents?” Cisco laughed as he kissed her neck, his hands roamed from their place on her back down lower to cup her ass lightly before gently squeezing.  
Laurel gasped in shock before saying “You know that I don’t want to say anything to anyone until Sara is home. She deserves to be one of the first people to know.” At that she pulled Cisco’s face to hers so she could kiss him yet again. One of his hands gripped her thigh and brought her leg around his waist, needing to be closer.  
“I know. I just thought it was funny” Said as he broke off the kiss yet again. He trailed feather light kisses to her ear before nipping at her earlobe as she let out a low moan. He carefully hoisted her up so both her legs were wrapped around his waist and her dress was bunched up at her waist. He carefully walked the few steps back to her desk so he could set her down. “Now, I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to District Attorney Lance”  
Laurel looked up at him and smiled flirtingly before saying “Please, pick up from where you left Mr. Ramon.”  
Cisco grinned before kissing her with a passion that set her on fire.  
And they found out that her desk truly was very sturdy.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So its short but I hope you all like it!


End file.
